Mechanical Mayhem
by LordDarkus
Summary: Since this is my fifth story, I am now halfway through season one. As usual, Code Lyoko and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden belong to Moonscoop.


Mechanical Mayhem

It is Saturday at Kadic and Harris and Lewis are at the schools vending machines to relax after their history class. Harris gets some hot chocolate from one of the machines and takes a sip.

"Bleck, this tastes more like hot water that hot chocolate." Harris said as he spat out his drink. He then throws it into the garbage

"I told you not to get it." Lewis said

"Back off, bro." Harris heads for the lunchroom, while Lewis goes elsewhere

Harris gets his lunch and sits down at a table with Jaden. Yumi then comes and sits with them.

"Lewis isn't here again?" Yumi asked

"Nope, he is working on his combat robot for the big competition." Harris replied as he swallowed some food

"He is still on that, he hasn't come to lunch all week." Jaden said

Just then Sissi approached the table they were sitting at

"Hey, only one Ryo here today; where is your brother, huh handsome?" Sissi asked

"He is building a robot and he told me he was going to program it to stop you from bugging us" Harris replied and they started laughing

In his room Lewis has finished building his combat robot. The robot is about two feet tall, has a humanoid torso that can rotate 360 degrees, arms with retractable swords, wheels to move around on, and a red visor for eyes. He works on his laptop to configure the programming while Kiwi plays around with a squeaky toy.

"Ok, this should do it." Lewis hits the "Enter" key on his computer but an error message appears

"No, I thought this programming would work. What happened?" Lewis then hears a knock at his door

"Come in." Jaden enters the room

"Hey Lewis. How's the robot coming along?" Jaden asked

"Well, I have it constructed; but I can't get the programming to work." Lewis replied

"Here, let me try." Jaden takes Lewis' laptop and successfully makes the programming

"There you go."

"Thanks, Einstein." Lewis hooks up the robot to his computer and uploads the program

"There, now the robot is programmed to receive commands by a remote with blue tooth connection."

Lewis picks up a remote, tests that the commands work, and sees his robot is ready for the competition.

"Awesome, it works." Lewis said overjoyed

"Now I need to do something to relax."

"You want to go to my room and play a game of chess?"

"Sure. Kiwi, stay here and don't make any noise." Kiwi then went into the open drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe in front of Lewis' bed. That drawer has his bed, his food and water dishes, and some chew toys.

Lewis and Jaden leave for Jaden's room. Jaden takes out his chessboard and they enjoy a friendly game that lasts over an hour.

"Checkmate!" Lewis said victoriously

"Nice, you got me with my guard down." Jaden replied and he then looked at his watch

"Wow, it's already time for dinner. Let's go."

"Yeah, they are serving ravioli tonight, my favorite." Lewis and Jaden leave

They go to dinner and sit with Harris, as always. In Harris and Lewis' room, XANA emerges and posses Lewis' robot. The visor lights up and the sign of XANA appears on it.

"So Lewis, how is the robot coming along?" Harris asked

"I finished building it and Jaden helped me with the programming. It is ready to fight." Lewis replied and then they heard screaming coming from outside

"What was that?" Jaden asked and they looked outside

They saw Jim running away from Lewis' robot and the robot swinging its swords with much speed.

"What's going on? I locked my room, so no one should have the remote." Lewis said

"Judging from the look in its eye, I would say that it is XANA." Harris replied

"Ok, we need to get to the factory, I'll call Yumi." Jaden said and calls Yumi

Yumi is in her room relaxing and hears her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" She answers her phone

"Yumi, XANA is attacking. Meet us at the factory." Jaden said

"Alright, I'm on it." Yumi leaves for the factory

Harris, Lewis, and Jaden leave the cafeteria and head for the park. They see Yumi waiting for them at the manhole. They enter the sewers and grab their skateboards and scooter. They head for the ladder at the end of the path, go across the bridge to the factory, and take the elevator down. Jaden goes into the computer lab, while Harris, Yumi, and Jaden go to the scanner room. Jaden tries to get in touch with Aelita

"Aelita, are you there?" Jaden asked

"Yes Jaden, I can tell that XANA is awake." Aelita replied

"Yes, we know. XANA has possessed a robot Lewis made and it is meant to be a combat robot, so it is dangerous. I am sending you Lewis, Harris, and Yumi."

"Ok you guys, according to Aelita, the activated tower is in the mountain region."

"Ok, let's do this." Harris said as he entered the scanner and Lewis and Yumi did as well

"Transfer, Harris." Jaden starts the process

"Transfer, Yumi."

"Transfer, Lewis."

"Scanner, Yumi."

"Scanner, Lewis."

"Scanner, Harris." He sees the process is completed

"Virtualization!"

Harris, Lewis, and Yumi are virtualized and land in the mountain region. The mountain region is comprised of many small platforms with rocks and mountains on them and thick fog in between these platforms. The ground and mountains are all purple and there are a few small trees scattered about. Aelita runs up to them.

"Thank goodness you're here, the tower should be this way." Aelita motions to the south and they follow many long, arched cables with red pulses going through them.

They run in the direction of the tower and hear something approaching them.

"Huh, what's that noise?" Harris asked

"It sounds kind of like…" Lewis started saying

"Hornets!" Jaden yelled out and sure enough, six Hornets flew towards them.

"All right, we will strike on three." Harris said

"One." Lewis draws is sword from its scabbard

"Two." Yumi readies her fan

"Three!" Harris readies his blades and they attack

Lewis charges into one of the Hornets, jumps, and spins like a wheel with his sword outward. He slices one of the Hornets in half, destroying it.

"SUPER SPRINT!" Harris charges up a mountain and, when he got up to a certain point, pushes off with his feet and destroys two more hornets.

Yumi uses her fan to defend herself and Aelita from one of the Hornet's attacks. She then throws it after it shot and destroyed it.

"All right, four down, two to go." Harris said

"Yeah, but these ones are really fast. How are we going to take them out?" Lewis replied

"I have an idea. I need you two to make them converge over that big rock." Yumi points to a large, round rock."

"Alright, let's do it." Harris said

"Hey, this way, ugly." He said to a Hornet and it started following him

"Yoo-hoo, over here, bug face." Lewis said to the other Hornet

The Hornet started shooting at Lewis, but he deflected the shots with his sword. He then runs in the opposite direction that Harris took and the Hornet followed. Harris and Lewis lead the Hornets to the rock and when they were very close, Yumi closes her eyes, started glowing purple and used telekinesis to lift the rock into the air. The Hornets collided with the rock and exploded.

"Nice work guys." Jaden said to them

"Thanks. Do you have any ideas on how to stop my robot from destroying everything?" Lewis asked

"Wait, I just got one. Lewis, didn't you say that the robot could receive commands by blue tooth connections?" Jaden asked Lewis

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Maybe I can hack into its programming by broadcasting a signal if it's the right frequency."

"Go for it!"

Jaden then works on the supercomputer to locate the robot. Once it was located, he launched a program to gain access to its controls.

"Alright, I got it!" Jaden exclaimed

"Now I can control the robot from here."

At the school the robot stops moving, and Jaden uses the controls to make it go into a closet. Jim then shuts the door and locks it.

"All right, that'll hold you." Jim said with confidence

"Ok, I have detained the robot."

"That should stop it from doing anymore damage." Yumi said

"Not really. I have control over it, but it is only a matter of time until XANA regains control. At best this will only buy us five or six minutes." Jaden replied

"Then we need to double time it to the tower!" Harris said

"Yeah, but XANA thinks differently; he has four Bloks in front of the tower."

The Bloks approach Harris, Yumi, and Lewis and they charge at them while Aelita hides behind a rock.

One of the Bloks attempts to hit Harris with its lasers, but Harris swiftly deflects the shots with his blades. One of the others spins its body and fires a blue beam of ice at Yumi. The beam hits her and she is frozen.

"Yumi!" the ice breaks and Yumi is devirtualized. The scanner opens and Yumi is in it.

"Alright, blockhead. Feel my wrath." Harris charges at one of the Bloks

"BLADE SPINNER!" He spins straight into one of the signs of XANA on the Blok and also goes through another one behind it. Both of them explode.

"Nice one bro." Lewis said and takes two blasts from the other two Bloks.

"Careful, Lewis. One more hit and its game over." Jaden warned him

"Oh no, XANA has overridden my control on the robot. You guys need to hurry."

The robot uses its swords to forcefully break a large hole in the door.

"Alright bro, let's take these last two together." Harris said

"Right." Lewis replied and the charge at the Bloks

Lewis rolls onto the ground and launches Harris off of his feet. Harris then flies towards one of the Bloks.

"Impact!" Harris drives his blade into the Blok and it is destroyed and Lewis destroys the other one by throwing his sword from point-blank range.

"Aelita, hurry and deactivate the tower!" Harris said and Aelita entered the tower

Aelita walks to the center of the platform and meanwhile the robot approaches Jim and a few other students and prepares to attack. Aelita ascends to the upper platform and puts her hand on the interface and the robot is just about to slash everyone while spinning. The code: Lyoko is entered and the robot stops and deactivates. The data panels in the tower fall into the bottom of the tower and the white light comes up.

"Return to the past now." Jaden said and the light engulfs the area

Lewis is in his room putting the finishing touches on his robot and unlike last time, Jaden is already there to help him program it.

"Done. Alright, the programming is finished." Jaden said

"And you remembered to put in the part of the program that prevents the control signal from being compromised?" Lewis asked

"Yep, now the only one who can control the robot is you."

"Thanks, Einstein. I am so going to win first place." Lewis takes his robot and him and Jaden leave the room for the competition


End file.
